


one nice thing (or two)

by thatonecoolanimecharacter



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, so much fluff it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1859943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonecoolanimecharacter/pseuds/thatonecoolanimecharacter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for a prompt off tumbler.com</p><p>Rin does a few little things for Ai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one nice thing (or two)

**Author's Note:**

> i got a tumblr at tsubomi-kidoo.tumblr.com
> 
> prompt by nonny "Rin starts making little gestures towards ai that end up developing into cheesy romantic stuff but no one talks about feelings and ai doesn't know what to do with rin?? *winkwink?*" didn't really follow it to the dot but close enough qnq sorry if anyone is ooc

It began with a towel.

"Ai, you forgot this."

"Hm?" Ai stopped fumbling in his bag and turned around to face Rin. He was holding up a black and white shark towel, but he really wasn’t looking at Ai at all. 

"Oh, thank you Rin-sempai! I was looking for it," Ai took the towel and draped it over his shoulders. 

"Don’t mention it," came the almost mumbled reply.

_

Ai was starving. 4 hours of non-stop studying had left him tired and without energy, even if all he did was sit down. Ai groaned and folded his arms over his stomach. 

He heard the door slowly open. Soon after he felt a poke at his shoulder, and Ai tilted his head towards it. Rin held out a steaming cup of instant noodles. “Thought you looked hungry.” Rin said, “You know, after all that studying.”

"Eh? You didn’t have to go to all that trouble .. But thank you!" Ai smiled at Rin, and began to eat. "Mm- What brand are these?" Ai stared at the label. 

"I don’t know," said Rin, "Just thought you’d like them."

Ai smiled when Rin’s back was turned, not guessing Rin was doing the same.

-

"Oh, shoot!" Ai whined, as he heard a crackle of thunder. 

Just his luck. He had to get caught in a storm. Ai ran quickly, hearing his footsteps splash on the sidewalk. 

He ducked under a bus stop, and collapsed on the seat. Ai caught his breath, and pulled out his phone. He wiped his fingers hastily on his jacket. Dialling Rin’s number, he pressed his phone to his ears.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Rin-sempai, I’m stuck in the rain, so I’ll be la-"

Ai squealed in fright as a loud clap of thunder sounded.

"U-Uh, I’ll be late." Ai glanced around, seeing a lot of closed, dark shops. Thunder boomed again, and Ai yelled.

"Ai." Rin said, sounding … worried? "Where are you?"

Ai quickly scanned the street signs and repeated them.

Silence.

"Wait there."

—

20 minutes (and a lot of yelling) later Ai heard the tell-tale splashing sound of someone running. Ai stood up, then quickly sank down as he saw lightning flash. 

Breathless, Rin almost ran into Ai as he slowed down, an umbrella in hand.

"Rin-sempai!" Ai gasped and looked up at him.

"Ah-" (pant) "-An umbrella." Rin dropped into the seat and gasped for air. Clearly, he had run all the way there. There was a pause, before Rin finally stood up again. "L-Let’s go home." he coughed once or twice, before glancing at Ai. 

—

Even with the umbrella, they were still drenched when they got back. “Change your clothes,” Rin ordered, “Or you’ll get sick, and I don’t want to take care of you.”

As they both unzipped their jackets and ripped off their shirts, Ai asked, “Why?”

"Huh?"

"Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?" Ai said, suddenly suspicious. Could this be a bad joke? 

"Sheesh, can’t I be nice to my roommate? You do one nice thing and suddenly you’re in love with them," said Rin, furiously rubbing his hair with a towel.

"I never said you were in love with me, Sempai!" said Ai.

An awkward silence washed over the room.

"I have to go." Rin suddenly picked up the keys and unlocked the door.

"But you don’t have a shirt on!" Ai said, trying to hide a smile.

"… Shit." As Rin turned around, Ai could see his face now matched his hair. Keeping his eyes well away from Ai, Rin grabbed the soaking shirt he just took off and pulled it on. 

Rin half-ran out of the door.


End file.
